My Little Playmate
by OrdinarilyYours
Summary: Follow young Hinata and Sasuke the Vampire Prince through good times and bad, laughter and cuddly moments as they try to build a bond that will last a lifetime. Rewrite of Playmate, will be taking the older version down soon. Help me make even better by reviewing! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **Legend Has It**

"Oh, Ume your hair is so pretty," the chubby cheeked little girl spoke to her doll as she gently took the little brush over Ume's black yarn hair. The young brunette hoped to have long and beautiful hair like Ume someday. If her hair was like Ume's she would be pretty too, then maybe her father wouldn't frown so much. Every father wanted his daughter to beautiful like her mother. Maybe that's why he was always upset. Even though it wasn't the best logic, it was all Hinata could think of. She just wanted things to be like before, when her mother was around. Back then everyone was happy, even her typically grumpy father. Back then they lived in a lovely home, with many nice things she wasn't allowed to touch, long hallways for her to run down, and a garden! Oh she missed that garden so much! She spent countless hours in that garden with her mother, picking flowers and making all sorts of things out of them. Hinata was pretty then, her hair grew long past her shoulders, and every morning her mother would come put the sweetest smelling flower in it. She was just like a princess then, her parents even called her that sometimes. But everything changed when her mother suddenly fell ill. No one could figure out why or how. There were whispers about poisoning…whatever that meant. All Hinata knew was that she saw her mother less and less until she didn't get to see the kind-hearted woman at all. She missed her mommy, more than she missed the garden. Whenever she asked about it her father got angry, so eventually the questions stopped. Then they left their lovely home and moved into a new one. The halls weren't long, it didn't have many rooms for hide and seek, and worse yet there was no garden. She was forced to have her hair cutoff and kept short. She couldn't play outside, all she had was her Ume doll. That's when her father became so grumpy. She lost her pretty hair, her home, her friends and the garden. It had to be the reason for his wrath.

"Miss Hinata," the live-in housekeeper Nanette called as she entered the room. "Let's get you dressed. Your father wishes to see you." Hinata got up from the floor and placed Ume on her bed as Nanette helped her get dressed. Nanette helped her into one of her fancy dresses. This dress she loved partly because it was sewn by her mother but also for its beauty. It was a pale shade of lavender with deep indigo butterflies embroidered around the waist and skirt of the dress. Because the dress was sleeveless she wore it with a little jacket matching in design that had two pearl buttons at the neck. The Zouave jacket was most enchanting part of the ensemble in Hinata's opinion because of the pearl buttons. She loved the shiny trinkets and felt the most beautiful when wearing them. Almost like the earrings she used to have. The nanny slipped on the girl's socks and white Mary Jane shoes before giving her short choppy hair a quick brush and sending Hinata on her way. Hinata quickly made her way to her father's study gathering her nerves before knocking softly on the large oak wood door.

"Good morning daddy," Hinata spoke as she entered curtsying. Hiashi acknowledged the girl with a nod of his head and motioned for her sit down while he finished his last bit of paperwork. Hinata climbed into the big leather chair making sure to smooth out her dress and waited very patiently for Hiashi to finish. Truth be told Hiashi was purposely taking his time with the documents, wishing there was a way to get around what he had to do. He couldn't bear to tell the girl she was bringing danger to the family, it wasn't her fault that people wanted to use her for evil. Of course the child didn't know of power she possessed but still Hiashi couldn't put the rest of the family in jeopardy any longer. The attack on his wife had already put them on the run. That forced him to make huge lifestyle changes for them all. Money was short and hiding away in constant fear of attack was no way to live. He couldn't risk having the girl with them any longer. There was his brother's boy who he'd promised to protect and Nanette was with child… Hiashi let out a deep sigh there was no use delaying it.

"Hinata," Hiashi spoke grabbing her attention once more. Seeing in her that dress just took him back to better times. It only made the thought of what he was about to do seem even worse. She was so innocent, his little princess. He truly hoped they would treat her well at the Uchiha mansion. She would be safer there amongst many powerful warriors and fighters, they would be able to protect her. At least that's what he hoped.

"I have something I would like to discuss with you,"

"Okay what is it?" the pale skinned child asked impatiently. The older man sighed knowing that the task ahead of him would be a troublesome one. He knew the child could be quite stubborn and brash when it came to certain things and wasn't quite sure how the news would go over with the boy. If all was to go as planned he needed Sasuke on his very best behavior.

"Now I'm sure your mother told you about the guest we will be receiving shortly," the boy's father began slowly looking to the child for conformation.

"Yes... I know to be on my very best behavior," Sasuke drawled quoting his mother word for word. The wild child was tired of being told to be good for the guests. He just wanted to run and play. Hopefully his new friend would too, they could get into all sorts of things together. Sasuke planned to show him all of the cool things around the mansion. They could play hide and seek, wrestle, and shoot things with his sling shot. It had been a while since Sasuke had any friends over with Gaara being out of town and Naruto being… well Naruto.

"Well there are some other things you should know." Fugaku snapped wishing the boy wasn't such an arrogant smart-alack but knowing full well that Sasuke got it from him. "Our guest is a young lady,"

"A girl?!" Sasuke dramatically exclaimed throwing his little arms in the air. A sissy girl was the last thing he needed around here. Girls were the worst; they had cooties, they made those annoying screeching noises, they hated bugs and cried for everything. He could _not_ be friends with a girl!

"Yes. However the girl who will come here is far from ordinary," the boy's father said purposely adding mystifying tone to his voice. Sasuke's little ears perked up then, his round cobalt colored eyes widening as leaned forward his interest in the girl suddenly peaking. Fugaku inwardly smirked at his handy work thinking that the task bestowed on him might be much easier than he once thought. His son was a sucker for a good story and Fugaku was using it to his advantage. The younger Uchiha eyed his superior eager for him to continue with the information he had but reluctant to say so.

"Eh but you wouldn't be interested in that," Fugaku spoke picking up a quill pen and returning to his paperwork. The little boy sat back once again completely shocked by his father's reaction. He was interested! He wanted to know what made the girl so special. Though he couldn't let his father know. Even at the tender age of five he had the instinct to try and best the opponent, in this case his father.

"Why wouldn't I be interested?" Sasuke asked Fugaku feigning disinterest. "It must be a boring story," he concluded cheekily. It was Fugaku's turn to be shocked although he didn't show it. His five year old son had tried to use reverse psychology on him! Pushing his own trick back on him. Instead of the child proving his interest he turned the tables. Fugaku would have to prove how interesting the story was. The man was undoubtedly impressed by his son natural ability to out think others still at the moment it wasn't helping.

"On the contrary, it was the most exciting I'd heard in a while," the Uchiha leader spoke pen never pausing in its work. "Though it isn't really a story for little boys so you're right. It wouldn't interest you," Sasuke was not a little boy! He was Prince of the Vampires and future ruler of the Southeastern Allied Lands. He was a big boy like his brother, Itachi, his momma had even told him so. And Mikoto wasn't one to lie. The story would interest him, Sasuke was sure of it.

"I'm big enough to hear it," the Vampire Prince said losing his impassive façade. The older man smiled to himself. Sasuke was good, but he still had some learning to do. Fugaku had to admit though that the child had put him on his toes.

"I don't know, Sasuke…" he stalled.

"Tell me," Sasuke insisted and without further delay the Uchiha lord set his work aside launching into a legend that started with one little dark haired girl. "Long ago, when I was just a young boy myself,"

"That must have been ages ago," the oldest Uchiha child snidely remarked as he entered the room with a particularly exquisite tasting piece angel food cake. Sasuke brightened at just the sound of his beloved brother's voice. Immediately he lept out of his chair and ran to embrace his aniki. Fugaku on the other hand shot his oldest son a chilly glare. How dare the little junk food hoarding brat interrupt his story and with a snarky little comment at that. It had took a lot to get Sasuke's undivided attention, Itachi had stolen it within a matter of seconds.

"How was school, Aniki?" Sasuke asked his older brother careful not to knock over the tasty treat in his excitement. Itachi ruffled his ebony mop smiling down at him.

"It was very good, we threw shuriken." Itachi replied going into little detail about his day. Sasuke would only care to know the fun of it anyway. The older sibling set down his midday snack before digging into the pouch tied to his left leg. Slowly he pulled out a shiny steel star. Sasuke's obsidian orbs lit up in amazement. "I got to bring this home because I had the best aim." Itachi explained only increasing his younger sibling's wonder.

"The very best?" the youngest Uchiha male asked, his brother nodded an affirmative. "Can I touch it?" he asked reaching up for it, Itachi quickly moved it out of reach.

"Its very sharp Sasuke. Mother would be mad if I let you cut yourself," Itachi explained pocketing the weapon. Sasuke nodded understanding how crazy their mother could get when either of her boys were hurt. She could even be scarier than Fugaku at those times. "But I brought you this," his brother said pulling out a wooden version on the weapon. It was a very close match to the one he held earlier only lacking in danger.

"It's mine?" Sasuke asked. He was beyond excited as Itachi placed the toy shuriken in his open palms again nodding an affirmative. He carefully inspected the precious wooden weapon running his chubby fingers across the smooth pine. Itachi had even etched his initials into one of the four points on the back. He loved it. "Aniki, show me how to throw it!" Sasuke said jumping up and down.

"Ahem!" Fugaku cleared his throat as loud as possible to get his sons attention. While he hated to ruin a moment that they were actually getting along, it was dire that he inform Sasuke about their soon arriving guest.

"Oh, Aniki you're just in time for a good story!" Sasuke informed his brother while taking his seat in the big leather chair. He leaned across the arm of the big chair to pat the seat next to his. Itachi retrieved his dessert before taking the seat next to Sasuke. Fugaku waited for the boys to get settled in before continuing his story.

"Now where was I?" he started.

"A long time ago," Itachi supplied.

"Oh right. Long ago before there was any allied nations every man stuck with his own kind. Vampires to vampire. Lycan to lycan. Faerie to faerie and so on and so forth. Now the major clans held no trust for one another and only cared for the preservation of their own kind. Until one day an entity so evil that no man could defeat rose up with a dark army and conquered many lands." Fugaku paused for dramatic effect causing both boys to lean in a little closer eager for his next words. The man proceeded to tell the duo how no man could defeat the dark lord and he eventually crowned himself emperor over all the lands. Even when the clans allied to revolt they were no match. The clan leaders embarked on a great journey to find a warrior with a heart so pure he could defeat the malevolent emperor. When they found the legendary priest he was too old in age for battle but insisted they take with them his little girl. Thinking the man crazy they reluctantly took the child. But the little girl surprised them, growing in strength and power much faster than any one they'd ever laid eyes on.

"My father fought alongside that young lady and she banished the Emperor from the lands for years to come!" Fugaku spoke ending the story. Even though they wouldn't admit it just yet they had thoroughly enjoyed the legend.

"What does that have to do with our guest?" Itachi asked wondering how the stories connected or how it even pertained to them. Sasuke piped up with an eager 'yeah!'.

"They say our guest is her great granddaughter," Fugaku started to explain before being interrupted by a knock on the door. It was one of the maids announcing the arrival of their long awaited guest. Sasuke was the first to hop out of his chair and race to the foyer. Upon his arrival Mikoto lightly scolded him for not washing up before meeting their guest and tried her best to make him look at little more presentable. Sasuke's focus never wavered from the big intricately carved redwood doors. By the time his father and brother made their way into the foyer the door bell was ringing and Sasuke could hardly contain his excitement. Could the old butler open the door any slower? When the big door finally came open in stepped a little girl just around his age. She didn't look like the close descendant of some warrior woman at all, she even smelled like a plain old human. Which in her case was still kind of nice… Sasuke couldn't help feeling like he'd been tricked but even with this foul betrayal he couldn't deny the girl was pretty. She had the biggest oddly colored eyes and with her hair being just under her chin in a messy looking bob she was hands down the most exotic girl he'd even seen. All of the girls he knew had long hair seeing Hinata's choppy look was actually quite refreshing. Besides that she was normal, maybe a bit on the pale side but normal nonetheless.

"Hello, I-I'm Hyuuga Hinata." The girl stammered performing a much practiced curtsy and slightly bowing her head. Her chubby cheeks became rosy with all the attention being on her. It was then Sasuke decided he liked her. Not that he would ever say it to her or even act like it.

"Oh how sweet!" Mikoto said fawning over the girl. "Isn't she just the cutest, Sasuke?" he mother asked turning to him. The young Uchiha boy hadn't noticed that he had been staring but the rest of his family had. They saw the spark of interest in his round eyes and knew all would go as planned, if the girl was truly the one. Mikoto being the boldest or the most rash one decided to put the boy on the spot bringing him closer to the girl and popping her question.

"Mooooomm," Sasuke whined as he pulled away covering his stained cheeks with the sleeve of his shirt. That caused the entire room to fill with laughter. Hinata even stifled a small giggle at the boy's expense. His ear perked up at the melodious sound, he liked it. Normally Sasuke hated being laughed at however hearing her little giggle calmed him in some unnatural way.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Hinata. I'm Mikoto," his mother began taking lead as woman of the house. She extend her palm to shake Hinata's little hand all the while wearing the most infectious smile. Anyone would feel welcome when she smiled like that. Hinata couldn't help the smile that graced her lips as she shook the woman's hand.

"My husband, Fugaku." Mikoto said motioning towards the oldest man out of the bunch. Fugaku stepped forward and shook her baby like hand offering a gentle smile himself. The young girl again performed her practiced curtsy in respect to the man of the house like she'd been taught bowing her head slightly. Mikoto was very pleased with the child's manners and hoped the young girl might rub off on her sometimes unruly boys.

"My sons, Itachi and Sasuke." She introduced motioning toward each boy as she called their name. Itachi came forward first giving the young brunette's hand a firm but gentle shake and mumbling a 'nice to meet you'. Sasuke followed in suit grabbing her hand and giving it a shake. It was soft like he imagined. The blush on her cheeks intensified when he took her hands, he decided that he liked seeing her redden. A mischievous smirk made its way onto his face at the thought of making her red as his favorite food. Fugaku knew that smirk when he saw it and he excused them both escorting Sasuke back into his office. He wouldn't have his son teasing the sweet girl and would have to lay down the law before things got out of hand.

"Well how about I show you around, Hinata?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **The Blooming Beauty**

"A garden," Hinata gasped quietly her chubby fingers rising to cover her mouth, salty tears of joy welling up in her big round eyes as she surveyed the scene. The tour of the mansion had started in the foyer, where the child met the family, and made its way to the lanai where she now stood. Mikoto had shown her the kitchen, family and dining room along the way, where the chef and maids were found making preparations for the night's special dinner. Everything was so beautiful to Hinata, it was much like the lovely home her family had once lived in. The Uchiha manison had long halls to run down, expensive things in every room and recently to her delight she'd been brought to a garden. In that very moment on the back porch with the sweet summer breeze sweeping through her little bob and ruffling her dress as she overlooked the beautiful garden Hinata felt at home. A feeling that hadn't graced her presence once in over a year's time. It took her back to a time when she was joyful and carefree before the worries of impressing her father and losing her mother were around. Back when everyone was _happy_.

"Hinata," Mikoto spoke gingerly as she placed a delicate hand on the girl's shoulder noticing the tears pooling in her eyes. The Uchiha woman didn't know exactly what had prompted the child's watery eyes but could only imagine that she was thinking of her late mother who, like most women of their time and status, might have had a similar garden. Mikoto instantly regretted her decision to show off her lovely garden and mentally cursed herself for not thinking the situation through until Hinata wiped the unshed tears away smiling up at her.

"It's so pretty Mrs. Uchiha," Hinata said wearing that heartwarming smile on her adorable face all the while. The sight of it just had the older woman gushing. She had always wanted a little girl, even more so after having to deal with her rowdy boys on a day to day basis. And Hinata was more than she could wish for but with none of the hassle of having another child. She was so cute, and well mannered too! If she could Mikoto would dress her up like a princess, hug her and pinch her cheeks all day long. But she doubted that would suit Hinata given her lack of comfort when being the center of attention and her shy demeanor. Putting the thoughts behind her Mikoto focused once again on the task at hand, showing the child around.

"Would you like a closer look?" Mikoto asked the question Hinata had been waiting for since she stepped out onto the lanai. Hinata nodded so eagerly it made her a head hurt a little bit, she was just barely holding herself from jumping up and down. Mikoto noticed how the little Hyuuga was always holding herself back. It was good that Hinata was so polite always considering the next person's feelings. Though the way she seemed to be walking on egg shells with everything she did was not. Mikoto wanted nothing more than to see the little girl let go. To see her as the carefree child she should be and Mikoto promised herself she would make that happen for Hinata no matter the cost.

"Well only if you do this one thing," Mikoto said drawing out the word 'one' as she held out her index finger setting the conditions. Hinata zoned into the Uchiha's every movement, she was ready to do whatever it took. It had been so long since her fingers had tenderly twirled the stem of a flower with her bare toes buried in the rich soil as the breeze brought the interfused aroma of all the various plants to her nostrils. Too long since she found happiness frolicking amongst the flowers.

"Oh anything," Hinata consented without even knowing the task, it didn't really matter to her anyway. All she was focused on was getting to that garden. She had absolutely no idea why she wanted to get there so badly but something was pulling her little heart. Mikoto suddenly kicked off her expensive high heeled shoes, hoisted the skirt of her dress and quickly descended the steps to the porch.

"You have to catch me!" she called as she took off running towards the lovely maze of flowers. Hurriedly Hinata took off her own shoes tucking her fancy socks into the Mary Janes before chasing after the woman excitement bubbling over. Her father would never let her do something like this at home, and in her good dress too! She was going to love the Uchiha woman, Hinata just knew it.

"I'm going to get you Mrs. Uchiha!" Hinata giggled entering the maze of tulips, roses and lilies running as fast as her stubby legs could carry her after a glimpse of Mikoto's embroidered skirt. It wasn't long before Hinata caught up to the woman and tried tackling her only to stumble and roll into the lush grass at the end of the pathway. Mikoto scooped the girl up without missing a beat discretely checking for injuries but still wearing the dazzling smile. After seeing none she twirled around extracting excited giggles from Hinata, she then set the girl down coming to a crouch next to her.

"This way leads to the vegetable gardens," Mikoto informed pointing to one of the five paths at the end of the maze. Although vampires like the Uchiha family didn't necessarily need to eat for survival they did enjoy some foods merely for the taste. All other harvest from the gardens where given away to the many servants who dotted the mansions halls.

"This one to the orchards," Mikoto moved a slender manicured finger to point down the pathway on the opposite side of the vegetable garden. "And this one to my very own special garden." The woman spoke again motioning toward another path. Hinata stared down the pathway in front of her in awe. Curiosity filled her little body as she gazed past the floral archway that stretched over the beginning of the stone slab walkway. A bridge loomed in the distance, it was the furthest thing she could make out. She imagined only the most beautiful flowers grew in the mystifying garden up ahead and was delighted when Mikoto took her hand leading them forward.

Past the flower covered arch, weeping cherry willows shaded the footpath giving the journey to the hide away a mystical feel. The blossoms from the willows danced around them as the wind picked up causing the young girls eyes to light with joy. Her mouth was wide in a 'o' shape with everything she witnessed, it was as if her dream had come to life. Dark lashes kissed rosy cheeks as Hinata breathed in the smell of the wildlife about them. She stretched her limbs high above her head -much like a ballerina would- as she twirled and danced mimicking the lovely princesses she only read about. Mikoto watched the child grinning ear to ear. It was nice to see the child so content with her surroundings. As they neared the bridge distinct snow white petals caught the Uchiha woman's dark orbs.

"Look Hinata," Mikoto said coming to a stand still near the base of the bridge. Hinata promptly stopped her petals in the wind performance and opted to join her courteous guide instead. They crouched down together in front of a seemingly normal white flower with an unusually long stem that wasn't quite in full bloom. Although the flower didn't seem very peculiar to Hinata it was obviously special to Mikoto so the child wisely decided not to voice her opinions just yet. Noticing the girl's look Mikoto launched into an explanation about the flower known as the blooming beauty.

"This plant is unlike any other." she began drawing the little attention and hoping to earn her interest as well. Hinata leaned in a bit more to get a better looked at the plant. Upon further scrutiny of the flower she noticed the veins in the petals held intricate designs unlike anything she'd witnessed before in her own garden back home.

"Legends say it only blooms for the pure hearted and brings good fortune to the one who picks it," Mikoto further explained watching the child's eyes light up and her little mouth part in wonder. One of the prettiest features of the flower was of course its intricate design. "The petals furthest from the flower's center are snow white, each day it opens a little more exhibiting a little more of its color. One never knows what color the inside might hold until at last it reaches full bloom."

"Really?" Hinata asked very cautiously leaning in just a tiny bit closer. Truth be told she longed to touch the plant, she wanted to know if the petals felt as velvety as it looked but refrained from doing so with her new found knowledge of its rarity. She was very familiar with plant life thanks to all the time she had spent in her mother's garden. At the young age of four and a half she could name almost any plant she came across yet the one before her was entirely foreign.

"Yes and I believe it bloomed for you Hinata," Mikoto added gently tapping Hinata's shoulder for emphasis as she spoke her name. With Mikoto's sudden proclamation of her ownership of the flower Hinata felt a surge of courage. She slowly inched her pointer finger forward to, as gently as she possibly could, touch the outermost edge of the flower. It was still moist possibly from the morning dew or the brook just a foot or two away. Though the petal looked thin, it felt thick and velvety to the touch. She might have been imagining it but she almost swore she felt the deigns pulsing under her fingers.

"For me?" She whispered more to herself in disbelief than aloud pausing in her loving caress to look over at Mikoto. The Uchiha woman tucked loose ebony strands behind her head before nodding slowly. She found herself smiling also unable to resist Hinata infectious facial expression.

"Me?" Hinata asked once more eyes widening as she looked from the flower to the gracious hostess. Mikoto nodded biting back her laughter at the child's facial reaction. Hinata felt her heart swell, this very well had to be the best day of her life. It had been so long since anything special was done for her, visiting the Uchiha's for a playdate was the first thing in months. Then the wonderful house, secret garden _and _a beautiful mystical plant. It was all so very good, she thought she might cry.

"Now if only I had brought my clippers…" Mikoto grumbled realizing how foolish it was of her to venture out the to gardens without proper tools. One could never resist picking something in a garden as grand as hers, it was unheard of. And as badly as she wanted Hinata to have the plant she couldn't risk damaging the rare beauty with improper trimming. They would have to go back.

"That's ok," Hinata reassured the woman "I can pick it"

"The stem is thicker than most…." Mikoto started not wanting to dash the child's interest but insisting on trimming it correctly so the flower would bloom once again. But the child turned a deaf ear to the older woman as she stood focusing her senses. She closed her eyes taking in the life around her through other senses and breathing in its energy. Mikoto quieted watching as the innocent little girl seemed to grow beyond her age gaining a glow about her features. Her hand raised lowering all but two fingers forming the peace sign or this case scissors. Her hand was illuminated much more than anything else on her body being the point where she chose to focus the collected energy. Hinata slowly opened her eyes that now rivaled the moon careful not to break her concentration knowing the consequence of such actions was loss of power. Crouching once more to reach the base of the flower, she tapped the two fingers together twice before cutting clean through the thick stem with another effortless tap her fingers. The residue of the collected energy spilled over into the flower causing the freshly cut stem to heal and even begin budding before their eyes. It was Mikoto's turn to sit in awe as the child stood twirling the blooming beauty in her hands with a smile that crinkled her eyes and thinned her lips.

"See," Hinata said after waiting a few beats in awkward silence. "It's magic." she explained becoming nervous after noticing the older woman wasn't going to say anything. She remembered her mother's warning about using magic in front of others. Her mother always stressed that it was dangerous to do because of the bad people in the world. But even though she had met Mikoto a few moments ago Hinata was already beginning to trust her. She knew in her heart that Mikoto couldn't be one of the bad people her mother had mentioned...she was just too _nice._ Maybe she offended Mikoto by clipping the flower without permission. Mikoto had insisted on cutting the plant herself. At the thought Hinata dropped into a deep bow blubbering her apologies through the now rapidly falling tears. She'd managed to ruin the only good thing that happened to her by being too hasty. She'd never be invited over again.

"Oh Hinata, are you okay?" Mikoto asked snapping out of her dazed state pulling the crying child into her arms. It had been so long since anyone had seen power of that sort. It was amazing and to be coming from one of such few years astounding. It took her back. Back to the last time she'd seen such power... On the front lines of the second uprising. That was a deep hole for your thoughts to fall in. She always seemed to get stuck when reminiscing on the war. She hadn't meant to scare the child or worse yet make her feel as though it was her fault.

"Hinata, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, your powers just surprised me is all," Mikoto explained pulling the little girl out of her embrace to brush away her tears. Hinata shyly peeked up at Mikoto who gave her a reassuring smile apologizing once more. "I've never seen such control of that technique at your age before. It was amazing,"

"Thank you," Hinata mumbled cheeks reddening at the compliment as she stifled a sniffle brushing her nose with her sleeve. Mikoto pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and gently wiped at Hinata's tear stained cheeks and nose.

"Where did you learn that?" Mikoto asked softly after the child seemed to calm down a little more. Hinata was hesitant to answer as quickly as before with the previous situation and her mother's warning weighing a little heavier on her mind. However after peering nervously into those warm eyes she firmly decided Mikoto was some she could trust.

"My mommy taught me,"


End file.
